The present disclosure generally relates to an active airflow temperature controlled bedding system.
Temperature-conditioned and/or ambient air for environmental control of living or working space is typically provided to relatively extensive areas, such as entire buildings, selected offices, suites of rooms within a building or the like. In the case of enclosed areas, such as homes, offices, libraries and the like, the interior space is typically cooled or heated as a unit. There are many situations, however, in which more selective or restrictive air temperature modification is desirable. For example, it is often desirable to provide an individualized climate control for a bed so that desired heating or cooling can be achieved.
Body temperature is a critical factor for restful sleep. The body prefers that its internal temperature drop slightly in order to fall asleep initially, and this temperature needs to be maintained within a certain range in order to achieve and maintain deep phases of sleep. For example, a bed situated within a hot, poorly-ventilated environment can be uncomfortable to the occupant and make it difficult to achieve desired rest. The user is more likely to stay awake or only achieve disruptive, uneven rest. Furthermore, even with normal air-conditioning, on a hot day, the bed occupant's back and other pressure points may remain sweaty while lying down. In the winter time, it is highly desirable to have the ability to quickly warm the bed of the occupant to facilitate the occupant's comfort, especially where heating units are unlikely to warm the indoor space as quickly. However, if the body temperature is regulated, he or she can fall asleep and stay asleep longer.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a climate-controlled bed assembly with improved heating, cooling and/or ventilation and enhanced control thereof.